barksyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Barks
Samantha Jane Barks (born 2 October 1990) is a Manx singer and actress who first rose to fame after placing third in the BBC talent show–themed television series I'd Do Anything in 2008. In 2012, she made her film debut as Éponine in the film version of the long-running musical Les Misérables. Early Life Barks was born and brought up in Laxey, on the Isle of Man. She attended Laxey Primary School in Laxey and St Ninian's High School, Douglas in Douglas before moving to London to study A levels at The Arts Educational Schools (ArtsEd) in Chiswick. Barks began dancing at the age of 3, training in Ballet, Modern and Tap with Dancers Barre, then Stagecoach Isle of Man, Theatrix, Stage One and the Manx Ballet Company. Career In April 2007, Barks released her debut album, Looking in Your Eyes, which sold around 600 copies. The album featured several songs which she co-wrote herself and was released on the independent label Brunswick Studios. She also performed at the Peel Bay Festival in June 2007 supporting Matt Willis and the Sugababes, which also saw appearances by Madness and The Who. In December 2007, Barks represented the Isle of Man in the Maltese International Song Competition where she won the main prize of €2000 and the title of Best Foreign Singer. She sang the song "Nothing Else" from her album and "Play On", a hit song in Malta. In 2008, Barks competed in I'd Do Anything in which she was one of the finalists in a search for a new, unknown lead to play Nancy in a West End revival of the British musical Oliver!. She reached the final where she finished third. On 29 April 2008, the Isle of Man was renamed by the Tourism Minister Adrian Earnshaw to be the "Isle of Sam" as a sign of support. Welcoming signs at Ronaldsway Airport and Douglas Sea Terminal were changed after a renaming ceremony. In week eight of the show, she performed "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked and in the week leading up to the show she was given support from American actress, Idina Menzel, who achieved fame for her performances as Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West in Wicked. In week nine, Barks received the lowest number of public votes and so had to participate in the sing-off with Rachel Tucker. They sang "Memory" from the musical Cats. Andrew Lloyd Webber chose to save Barks and eliminate Tucker saying, "Last night Cameron and I were both saying that we thought both of you would be fantastic Nancys and now here am I faced with this. But I've got to make a decision and I've got to think of where the show ultimately for Cameron is going to go and I think I have to go with you Samantha." In the week leading up to the final shows on 31 May, the Nancy finalists posed for publicity pictures recreating some of Madonna's iconic images. Barks was dressed in hotpants copying the pose from the cover of the 2008 album, Hard Candy. Each Nancy also had a "Master Class" with Liza Minnelli in London. At the end of Show one of the final, Barks was announced as finishing third with Andrew Lloyd Webber saying, "Do you know what, I did think this would happen. But you've done so well to have got this far Samantha." Barks said, "It's been the most amazing experience of my life. Thanks to everyone and the panel for making it so incredible." Performances on I'd Do Anything In June 2008, the month after I'd Do Anything ended, Barks sang the Isle of Man National Anthem "O Land Of Our Birth" on Senior Race day of the Isle of Man TT to begin the races. Barks was then announced to play the lead role of Sally Bowles in the UK tour of Cabaret from 29 August 2008 to 11 July 2009. Barks performed alongside her I’d Do Anything cast-mates Sarah Lark and Jodie Prenger at the Theatregoers Choice Awards in February 2009. Toward the end of her run with Cabaret, Barks put on her own concert, An Audience with Sam Barks, at the Villa Marina on the Isle of Man on 3 January 2009 to thank those that supported her during her time on I'd Do Anything and to thank those that have continued to support her. She launched the new Manx Ship, the Caly Manx, in Shanghai, China on 30 September 2009. Barks, along with Wendy Craig and Jess Conrad, switched on the Christmas Lights in Windsor's town centre on 21 November 2009. Barks officially launched BreastHealth UK's new clinic at the Spire Thames Valley Hospital in Wexham on 27 November 2009. She played the title role in Aladdin during the Christmas Pantomime Season 2009/10 at the Theatre Royal, Windsor. She starred as Éponine in the London production of Les Misérables at the Queen's Theatre from 21 June 2010 to 18 June 2011. Barks was chosen to play Éponine in the 25th Anniversary Concert of Les Misérables at the O2 Arena on 3 October 2010 by Cameron Mackintosh, after he saw her play the role in her opening night at the Queens Theatre, in London's West End. She was asked to sing "On My Own" from Les Misérables at the Royal Variety Performance at the London Palladium on 9 December 2010. Also in 2010, Barks resumed her music career by releasing a song called "Let Go", which she co-wrote with Garry Lake. The single debuted in 2010, but received an official release in 2011 through the independent label Flour Records. Barks promoted the song with a live performance on SB.TV. Barks performed the song at a benefit concert for Dress Circle, the Dress Circle Benefit Gala, on 7 August 2011 at Her Majesty's Theatre and the song was later included on the tribute compilation album Standing Ovation: A CD Tribute to Dress Circle which was released on 17 August 2011. Barks began 2011 with a starring role in the concert Direct From the West End. Run by a company called "Musical Ovation Ltd" set up by Scott Garnham and Martin Neely, the concert was performed for three nights—23 January in York, 6 February in Oxford and 13 February 2011 in Windsor. The concert featured two hours of songs from popular West End musicals. On 27 February 2011, Barks performed in the concert The Songs of Bobby Cronin at the New Players Theatre. On 20 March, Barks performed in Stars of the West End Sing the Songs of Steven Luke Walker at Charing Cross Theatre. Barks performed "On My Own" at the Classical Brits 2011 at The Royal Albert Hall on 12 May 2011. Barks was also announced as the lead female role in Disney's television series Groove High, a mixture of live action and animation, which premiered on the Disney Channel in 2012. Barks recorded her voice for the series in April 2010, with live action filming occurring between August 2010 and late October 2011. Barks performed in a concert at the Battersea Barge in London on 21 August 2011, singing work by British composer/lyricists Laurence Mark Wythe, Grant Olding, Dougal Irvine and Tim Sutton. She performed alongside fellow West End stars Stephen Ashfield, Annalene Beechey and George Ure.35 Barks performed the Grand Final anthem "Jerusalem" for the Engage Super League Grand Final at Old Trafford on 8 October 2011. Barks starred as Nancy in the UK tour of Oliver! from 10 December 2011 to 1 April 2012. Barks had planned to perform the entire tour, but temporarily left the tour on 1 April to film Les Miserables. She was replaced on the tour by Cat Simmons. Barks reprised her role as Éponine in the 2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables. She learned the news from Cameron Mackintosh during an Oliver! curtain call. During filming for Les Misérables, Barks recorded the song "Defective" for the album Scott Alan Live which was released in December 2012. In June 2012, just days after completing Les Misérables, Barks returned to the UK tour of Oliver! for two weeks at the Edinburgh Playhouse. On 24 June 2012, Barks performed in a Little Women charity concert at the Playhouse Theatre in London. On 13 October 2012, Barks performed at the Indoor Garden Party concert in New York City's Gramercy Theatre. The concert was part of a concert series created by Russell Crowe and Alan Doyle. Barks performed at another Indoor Garden Party concert at New York City's Joe's Pub on 8 December. In early November 2012, Barks briefly returned to the Oliver! UK tour at the Grand Theatre, Leeds. Barks will permanently return to the Oliver! on 12 December at Bord Gáis Energy Theatre in Ireland and will continue with the tour until its final show 24 February 2013 at the Bristol Hippodrome. Her rendition of "On My Own" from Les Miserables reached number 97 on the Billboard Hot 100, being her first entry on the chart. Career credits Film Television Theatre Discography Category:Samantha Barks